Our Future Son
by Ireth Arnatuile
Summary: Kag & Sess’s future son, Kyosuke was sent to the past away from Naraku. Torn the two try to resolve their differences to create a united, albeit dysfunctional family. Despite all their restraints, it becomes apparent that the two are bound for each other.
1. Prologue: Kyosuke

**Our Future Son**

**By Transient Radiance**

**Prologue: Kyosuke**

* * *

**_Full Summary_**: 

The future son of Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Kyosuke was sent to Kagome's time to save him from Naraku's clutches. Despite all efforts to conceal his identity, it was only a matter of time before the present-time Sesshoumaru discovers his son. Torn and at loss at what to do, Kagome and Sesshoumaru try to resolve their differences to create a united, albeit dysfunctional family. Kagome tries to overcome her own emotional conflicts, as she finds herself falling for the stoic taiyoukai. And despite all his restraints, Sesshoumaru finds himself warming up to the ningen who would one day bear his son and the heir to the Western Lands.

* * *

Kagome mumbled to herself as she climbed out of the well in her era. The search for the missing shards of the Shikon no Tama was drawing to a close. They now only had three shards left, not counting the remaining shards in Kohaku and Kouga's legs. Heaving her backpack up before lifting herself up the well's rim, she took a moment to take a breather before continuing her walk to her house, dragging the backpack behind her. 

Outside the well house's doors, bright golden sunlight poured throughout the yard, casting everything in a warm glow. It was sunset on a beautiful July day, which meant summer vacation which in turn, meant that she can spend countless days in the Sengoku Jidai without having to worry about catching up with schoolwork. She paused to feel the rather cool breeze blow around her, bringing the scent of fully-bloomed flowers and honeysuckles.

Leaving her backpack and shoes beside the backdoor, Kagome knocked twice before sliding the door open and stepping inside. "Tadaima! Mama, Souta, Jii-chan!" She could hear the chatter coming from the kitchen upon hearing her arrival. Her mother appeared at the kitchen entrance.

"Kagome, you're home! And just as well, you have a…very interesting visitor waiting for you," her mother said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Visitor?" A sense of dread filled Kagome. _'Please don't let it be…' _"It's not Houjo is it?"

Her mother's eyebrows went up, "No, I can't say it is. Were you expecting him, dear?"

"What? Of course not!" _'Ugh, thank god.' _"Well then who is it? It's not anyone from school?"

Her mother retrieved her yellow ogre of a backpack inside. "Why don't you just see for yourself, dear, he's waiting upstairs in your room."

"My room? Mom, no!" Imagining what kind of havoc the unknown person must be causing, she rushed up the stairs, jumping two steps at a time.

* * *

Golden eyes stared at the photograph as the silver-haired creature tilted his head to the right and then to the left, as if trying to figure out how to solve a puzzle from a different angle. Two puppy ears twitched every now and then as they listened to the sounds of birds and urban noise drifting through the window. Placing the photograph of a black-haired woman in graduation robes back on the table, the little boy opened his mouth wide in a long yawn. 

Looking around the room for something more interesting to do, the boy decided to hop on the bed, discovering its odd bouncy quality. With boyish glee the little kid proceeded to bounce up and down the bed, laughing as it lifted him higher into the air.

That was how Kagome found him.

Opening the door she stared wide-mouthed at the silver-haired chibi-hanyou bouncing up and down her bed, throwing her pillows and sheets askew as he bounced higher, trying to reach her ceiling.

It was time for Kagome's delayed reaction: "Aaaaaaaaaah!"

The little hanyou turned to look at her and instinctively screamed also, jumping down from the bed and crawling under it to hide.

After several seconds, Kagome stopped screaming, and a few seconds later the hanyou stopped followed suit.

"What in the world did I just see?" Kagome asked herself. She cautiously tip-toed up to her bed and lay herself down on her stomach, before lifting up the bedsheets hiding the hanyou from her view. Two golden eyes gazed back, glowing with their own iridescence. "Um…who are you?" She asked stupidly.

The two golden eyes blinked before a silver blur shot out from the bed, tackling her back as the hanyou hugged her. "Okaa!"

Kagome held onto the hanyou. "NANI! I'm not your mother!" She looked down to see the inuhanyou smiling at her, revealing two growing fangs.

"You _are_ my okaa! Obaa-chan told Kyosuke that Okaa come home soon!"

Kagome stared back at the inuhanyou. If it weren't for the marks, very much identical to Sesshoumaru's facial markings, Kagome noted to herself, he would have been an exact replica of a chibi Inuyasha. The two dog ears perched on top of his head only added to the effect.

"Look, um…I'm sure I might look a lot like your mother, but I assure you I'm not her." _'I'm a virgin for God's sake!' _

Kyosuke tilted his head to the side again, and then sniffed her. "No, you _are_ Okaa. Kyosuke's not wrong."

Just then, her mother appeared at the doorway and smiled down at the pair. "So you've meet Kyosuke already, Kagome?"

"Mom!" Kagome whined, sounding very much like a toddler during a temper tantrum. "Who _is_ he?"

"Oh, you mean he didn't tell you yet? He's your son."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. Surely, if her mother believed the kid's story, then shouldn't she be mad at her for having unsafe sex?

"See? Obaa-chan says Kyosuke's right!"

"But Mom!" Kagome stood up, while Kyosuke continued to cling to her. "I've never _been_ pregnant!" The mere thought that she and Inuyasha went that far into their relationship sent a blush through her cheeks.

"Oh no, sweetie, he says he's your future son." Her mother had a dazed look. "I'm so happy, I've always wanted grandchildren, and he even has those cute ears!" She bent over to scratch Kyosuke's ears as the inuhanyou laughed at having them tickled.

_'Am I the only one sane in this room?' _Kagome thought, abashed at her mother's antics. She could only half-hear what her mother and Kyosuke were saying.

_'I'm dreaming, that's it… Well since I have nothing else to do in this dream I might as well take a bath before Inuyasha wakes me up.' _Grabbing her bathrobe she said, "I'm going to take a bath."

"Go ahead, dear, I'm sure all that walking must have tired you out."

"Kyosuke wants to take a bath with Okaa!" The inuhanyou attached himself to Kagome's leg once more and smiled up at her.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. How can anyone resist those golden eyes and puppy ears? "Are you sure? I don't think there's enough room for both of us."

"But Kyosuke always takes baths with Otou and Okaa!"

A thought passed through Kagome's mind, "Say, Kyosuke, who is your otou?"

The inuhanyou looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "Otou calls himself Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome fainted right there on the spot.

* * *

_So how was it? Pretty short, I know, but it is a prologue. I need reviews, comments, and constructive criticism, please! Should I continue or not? I think it will be a great idea for a story, but I do need some support to encourage me!_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Ireth_


	2. Broken Bonds and Introductions

**Our Future Son **

**By Ireth Arnatuile **

**Chapter 1: Broken Bonds and Introductions**

* * *

.. 

**_Full Summary_**:

_The future son of Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Kyosuke was sent to Kagome's time to save him from Naraku's clutches. Despite all efforts to conceal his identity, it was only a matter of time before the present-time Sesshoumaru discovers his son. Torn and at loss at what to do, Kagome and Sesshoumaru try to resolve their differences to create a united, albeit dysfunctional family. Kagome tries to overcome her own emotional conflicts, as she finds herself falling for the stoic taiyoukai. And despite all his restraints, Sesshoumaru finds himself warming up to the ningen who would one day bear his son and the heir to the Western Lands._

x

* * *

About 500 years in the past, in the Musashi region that would someday become modern-day Tokyo, a couple can be found sitting near a lake. They might have looked like two shy lovers from afar, but upon closer inspection you would see certain peculiarities. One, the miko looked ethereal, not only from her pale complexion but also from the Shinidamachuu circling slowly around her. Two, the man sitting beside her was actually a hanyou...very peculiar indeed. Aren't mikos supposed to kill any creature with youkai blood? So, never mind, they can't be lovers since the hanyou was sitting at least ten feet away from the miko.

Kikyou sighed and finally turned to change her gaze from the lake and to the hanyou beside her. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou was jerked suddenly from his thoughts. "What?" Ouch...that came out harsher than he had intended.

"I know that in the past we used to enjoy just sitting together in silence, but...the sun is already setting down the horizon. What do you have to tell me?"

A little blush came across Inuyasha's cheeks in his embarrassment. "Keh!"

The miko knew that if she wanted the conversation to go anywhere, then she would need to make the first move. "It's about my reincarnation, isn't it?"

A darker blush confirmed her answer. "Y-yeah." _Shit! I'm not good with this kind of thing. _"The..the thing is Kikyou, I-"

"You love her." A sad smile adorned her face.

Two fuzzy puppy ears drooped as Inuyasha nodded. "I'm sorry, Kikyou, but I cannot go to hell with you. But I will get vengeance for us and kill Naraku."

"It's alright, Inuyasha."

That made the hanyou look incredulously at the miko.

Kikyou smiled again, this time more cheerfully. "Really, it is. I have wandered these lands and had much time to think about us, my reincarnation, and Naraku. It was fated that you would live, but I... I was supposed to be dead that day. This body of mine was not meant to be. And it seems that my reincarnation was destined to be with you. So I decided that I will continue to walk in this world until I, too, get my vengeance with Naraku."

"So you sense it too?"

She nodded. "Yes, the final battle draws near."

x

* * *

.. 

"It worked, Okaa!"

"Mm-hmm." Kagome was trying not to fall down under the weight of her heavy backpack. After waking up to find that she really was not dreaming, she and Momma had shopped for some things they felt essential for Kyosuke. She decided to place the backpack down first. "Okay, Kyosuke let me help you up—"

The hanyou quickly jumped out of the well.

"—or you could just jump." Kagome sighed. '_I forgot he was hanyou. Speaking of hanyous... what am I going to tell Inuyasha?' _

"Okaa?"

"I'm coming!" Kagome still felt really awkward with the young hanyou calling her mom. Quickly shoving the backup upwards, she started to climb her way out of the well. She pushed herself up over the well's edge and found Kyosuke smiling and holding his hand up to her. Kagome couldn't help but smile back and took his small clawed hands in hers, using her other one to hold the backpack over her shoulder.

"Are we going to see Otou now?"

"Um...actually..."

"Kagome-sama!" A houshi in black and purple robes can be seen making his way up the hill towards them.

"Miroku!"

"Miroku-oji-chan!" Kyosuke ran ahead and hugged Miroku around his middle.

"My, who's this?" The houshi smiled uncertainly and patted Kyosuke's head.

"Miroku, this is Kyosuke." She gave him a look to promise and explain things to him later.

The houshi nodded in understanding. "Sango's back helping Kaede tend to her herbs. Shippou and Kirara are with them too."

"And Inuyasha?"

"He's...somewhere in the forest." Miroku turned away from her as he said this.

Kagome gave a deep sigh. "So he's with Kikyou again, is he?"

"Okaa, who's Kikyou?"

Kagome blinked and looked down. "You mean you don't know who she is?" Her future son shook his head.

"Can we go see Otou now?"

"A little bit later, Kyosuke." Kagome turned to Miroku, "Call Sango and Kaede. I think now would be a good time to explain things to you guys."

x

* * *

.. 

A little girl giggled as she ran around the meadow, waving a strange wooden two-headed staff above her head.

"Rin, you little pest! Give it back at once and cease this foolishness!"

"Uh-uh, Jakken-sama, you have to catch Rin first!" And with that Rin sped further away from Jakken and skipped ahead.

The green imp stopped his chase and knelt before his master. "My lord, please command her to stop!"

Sesshoumaru was forced to stop his trek. "Jakken, you are in my way."

"But my lord, you have to stop her. The little human is—"

The taiyoukai lost his patience and stepped on Jakken and continued walking. "We have much land to cover, Jakken. I do not have time for this. I have to finish my rounds before nightfall."

But once again, the taiyoukai stopped as he noticed a strange presence. It was faint, meaning that whatever creature he sensed was miles away. However, he could still feel its strong youki. Although it could not compete with his, the youki was strong enough that it piqued his interest. Sesshoumaru turned to the east, in the direction of Inuyasha's forest.

His pause aroused the attention of his two companions.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what is it?"

"My lord?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He had no choice. This creature, although it was beyond the borders of his lands, must be killed. He could not risk it turning into something more sinister. "Jakken, you stay here with Rin. If I do not return by nightfall, go back to the castle." And with that his youki cloud formed around his feet to take him to his destination.

"My lord, wait! Take this lowly Jakken with you!" The little imp jumped up and down in vain attempts to capture his master's attention.

Rin sighed and sat down giving back the wooden staff to Jakken. "I hope Sesshomaru-sama comes back soon. He seemed pretty worried."

"Hmph. Nothing can defeat Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin. Our lord will be back in no time."

x

* * *

.. 

Sango exhaled the deep breath she was holding in. "Let me get this straight. Kyosuke just popped out of nowhere in your time without any explanation of why he was sent there. Are you sure it was not an accident?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her son.

"No! Okaa and Otou sent me here on purpose."

"Well at least we can all be rest assured who his father is," Kaede said as she gave Kyosuke another serving of her stew. "He has his father's features; the crescent moon that adorns his forehead can only appear on the royal descendents of the Western Lands."

"Yeah, he sure looks a lot like him. Only happier," Shippou spoke for the first time since Kagome entered the hut.

"Are you sure you haven't been keeping any secrets from us, Kagome-sama?"

"Miroku!" Sango smacked the houshi's head. "This is hardly the time for your perverted mind!"

"Sango, you wound me, it was an innocent question!"

"Nothing about you is innocent, Miroku," Kagome said, scratching her head in frustration. She turned to the inuhanyou that was sitting on her lap. "Can you please tell us why you were sent here, Kyosuke? I'm sure there was a good reason for it."

Her future son turned away from her gaze and began fiddling with the ends of his sleeves in a nervous gesture. "Okaa and Otou said I couldn't tell you until the time is right."

"And when will that time be?"

"I can't tell you!" The inuhanyou sat up until his eyes were level with hers. He dropped his voice to a whisper, "It's a secret. I promised."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly lightened and Kagome laughed. The serious look on his face was so adorable! Kagome squealed and pinched his cheeks. "Oh, you're too cute!"

"Okaa, stop it!" But the inuhanyou doubled over in laughter and Kagome pulled him closer, giving him a noogie.

"You make a fine mother, Kagome. You already are a good mother with young Shippou here." Kaede said.

Kagome blushed and released her hold on Kyosuke while Shippou grinned.

"So does that mean that I'm your older brother, Kyosuke?" The fox kit asked.

The inuhanyou nodded his head. "Yup, Okaa and Otou adopted you." Kyosuke and Shippou paused and turned simultaneously to the hut's entrance.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Shippou quivered. "It's—"

Kyosuke shot up and beamed "It's Otou! Otou-san's here!" The inuhanyou wasted no time before he bounded out of the hut and towards the forest.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. This day couldn't get any worse. "Kyosuke, wait!"

The group got up and ran in pursuit of Kyosuke. As they got closer to the forest, they could hear the clinging sound of clashing swords.

"Oh no, Inuyasha must be fighting with Sesshoumaru," Sango gasped.

"Damn it!" Kagome rounded a group of trees and finally saw the two brothers leaping towards each other and Kyosuke running towards them, blind to the danger.

"Otou!" Kyosuke screamed happily, running as fast as his two little legs can towards his father.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, stop!" Kagome screamed, knowing she would not reach the two brothers in time. Thankfully, the brothers heard her and stopped mid-flight and noticed for the first time the little inuhanyou running towards Sesshoumaru.

"Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha yelled.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he watched the silver-haired creature running towards him. So this was the creature that he sensed earlier. He listened as the little creature called him father. '_Surely this little thing is not addressing me. This Sesshoumaru has never procreated with any of his concubines.' _

The little hanyou finally reached him and hugged his legs. "Otou, I finally found you! Okaa said that we'll be seeing you later, but here you are!"

Kagome gasped and held her breath, waiting for Sesshoumaru's reaction. The taiyoukai stood, and although his countenance was the perfect mask of indifference, deep inside the taiyoukai was repulsed and boiling with rage at having been touched.

Sesshoumaru bent and picked up Kyoske by the scruff of his haori, holding him in the air.

"Sesshoumaru, put him down!" Kagome yelled, panicking.

"Kagome, who the hell _is_ that?" Inuyasha yelled again.

Kyosuke's eyes widened in surprise as he struggled in the air. Why was his father acting like this? He never saw his father look so scary before. "O-otou?" He gasped, choking on the collar of his haori. "You're scaring me..." His eyes began to tear.

Sesshoumaru held the child closer and sniffed him carefully. The child carried a strange mix of his scent. His eyes shot up too the crescent moon adorning the hanyou's forehead. '_It can't be.' _Red began to bleed into his eyes as he struggled to control his youki. He turned to the young woman running towards him and for the first time, his temper showed. "Miko," he growled, "what sort of sorcery is this?"

x

x

* * *

There you have it. The first real chapter of **_Our Future Son._** My apologies for the excessively long wait. Many thanks to those who have reviewed, both in _A Single Spark_ and in _Fanfiction .net. _It was your kind words that have encouraged me to pursue this project and I hope that I will be able to fulfill, if not, exceed, your expectations.

**But first, please take the time to read the following author's note since it addresses a serious matter.** This pertains more to my readers in _Fanfiction .net _If you're from _A Single Spark_, then you can skip it.

I want to be able to say the following before I receive a review that accuses me of **plagiarism**. First and foremost, I am **_not_** in any way, shape, or form, trying to copy Warm-Ice's _My Daughter!_. It has come to my attention that the general idea of our fanfics is similar. We both have a child who comes from the future while Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationship is nonexistent. Although hers has a teenage daughter while mine has a young son. Don't believe that I'm not copying? To prove it, you can visit the following website and see the publish date yourself: http / _(no www)_kagsess.pixelled. com /fanficstories. php? aid _(equal sign) _1808

This was the website where I first posted this fanfic. As you can see _my_ publish date is **April 3**, 2005 while Warm-Ice's publish date is **April 24**, 2005. A 21-day difference. However, do not try to twist my words and say that I'm accusing Warm-Ice of copying my fanfic. I am not doing that either.

Thank you. Now that I have that settled, I want to thank the following people for their reviews!

To my _A Single Spark _readers. Many thanks to: **Jackia** (thanks for your 5 e-mails asking me to update xD I hope you're still reading this story. If so, send me an email), **Michelle**, **Kag&Sess9515**, **Ox King**, **Kat**, **Gweyeni**, and **amy**.

To my _Fanfiction .net _ readers. Thanks a lot to: **Sesshoumaru's Miko**, **flying jade**, **PhoenixGuardianEmaku**, **Anon. E. Mus** (lol, love the pen name ), **veithunne**, **Rara** **white wolf**, **Caliko**, **1kenshinlover** (I love that anime! It's my favorite, next to Inuyasha), **JonniBelindaandInuyasha**, and **RelenaDorlinyuy1**. Unfortunately, this site has banned responding to your reviewers (a very pointless rule, I daresay). If you'd like me to respond to your review, please say so and I'll PM you.

Even more thanks to the following people who put me on their favorites list. Wow guys, just the prologue and you're already fav-ing me? Hugs you all **PhoenixGuardianEmaku**, **Rara** **white wolf**, **Sesshoumaru's Miko**, **veithunne**, and **xXShadowAssasinXx**.

And another serving of my gratitude to those who put me on their Alert List: **1kenshinlover**, **FaLlIn-ArChAnGeL-312**, **LightningRose**¸ **Sesshoumaru's Miko**, **Shay-chan YNS**, and **xXShadowAssasinXx**.

x

* * *

.. 

I love you guys! Here's a preview of the next chapter!

_-"Please!_ _Otou, you're scaring me!"- _

_-"I refuse to believe in such nonsense. Obviously this is one of your tricks, miko." _

_-"Dammit, Kagome, and to think that I was about to tell you that I—" _

"_That you, what!" _

"_Forget it!" _

"_Inuyasha, I have no control over this! Don't you see I'm just as confused and frustrated as you are!"- _

_-"There is no other way, I must confirm this."- _

_-"You are NOT leaving me BEHIND!" _

Needless to say, angst and drama galore.

* * *

.. 

Please take the time to review, I'd greatly appreciate it!

x

x

x


	3. Not my Fault

**Our Future Son **

**By Ireth Arnatuile **

**Chapter 2: Not My Fault**

* * *

x 

**_Full Summary_**:

_The future son of Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Kyosuke was sent to Kagome's time to save him from Naraku's clutches. Despite all efforts to conceal his identity, it was only a matter of time before the present-time Sesshoumaru discovers his son. Torn and at loss at what to do, Kagome and Sesshoumaru try to resolve their differences to create a united, albeit dysfunctional family. Kagome tries to overcome her own emotional conflicts, as she finds herself falling for the stoic taiyoukai. And despite all his restraints, Sesshoumaru finds himself warming up to the ningen who would one day bear his son and the heir to the Western Lands._

x

* * *

x 

"I swear, Sesshoumaru, I did no such thing. Now put him down!"

Kyosuke whimpered and tried to claw at the hand holding him up in the air. "Oww...Please! Otou, you're scaring me!"

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru, just put the pup down, you asshole," Inuyasha yelled as he began to walk towards them. "And you've got a hella of a lot of explaining to do, Kagome!"

Miroku gasped and jogged towards the scene. "Please listen to them, Sesshoumaru-sama. Then we can all sit down and explain things in a calm manner." '_Although there is a lot we ourselves do not understand. Best not tell him that for now, though.' _

Sesshoumaru growled in reply and dropped the inuhanyou none too gently. Kyosuke landed in a messy heap at his feet.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and rushed to her son's side. "Are you alright, Kyosuke?" She pushed aside his long hair to check his neck and winced at seeing a bruise form from Sesshoumaru's hold.

"You'd better explain, wench, and explain quickly before I decide to end your life."

"You'll be doing no such thing Sesshoumaru! Kagome stand back!" Inuyasha came and pushed Kagome gently away from Sesshoumaru.

"Both of you please stop fighting and I _will_ explain!" Kagome gathered up Kyosuke in her arms.

"Why are you so mean to Okaa? Stop it!" Kyosuke clutched at Kagome's shirt and began crying.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Today was simply not his day. "Your mother? Nonsense, the miko is still pure. And if she is your mother then you can be certain, boy, that I am not your father. I will never degrade myself as to mate with, much less touch, a human." He practically sneered the last part.

"Don't you dare talk to Kagome that way, you bastard!" Inuyasha brandished his fist at Sesshoumaru.

Meanwhile, Kagome tried to comfort Kyosuke. "Hush now, don't worry, Kyosuke."

The inuhanyou rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Why is Otou so different? I don't like him, Okaa!"

Sango took her chance at the brief quiet and stepped in. "Come. Let's go to Kaede's hut and discuss things."

x

* * *

x 

Crackling sounds from the fire filled the tense silence of the hut. Shadows were cast about as the sun set and the moon rose to take its place. The hut's inhabitants sat around the fire as they all took a breath after a long talk.

The taiyoukai broke the silence. "So you're a miko from 500 years into the future?"

"Yes." Hands fisted on her lap as Kagome gave a deep sigh.

"And the child appeared there?" He still refused to call Kyosuke his son. The young hanyou fell asleep shortly after the group reached the hut and was now sleeping in the corner in Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Yes."

Cold golden eyes filled with anger stared down at the young woman sitting opposite of him. "And you actually expect this Sesshoumaru to believe this?" It was spoken in a cold hushed whisper that nevertheless sent chills to the entire group.

Kagome finally looked at him straight in the eye, desperate. "Of course, I don't know how else I can prove it to you!"

"I refuse to believe in such nonsense. Obviously this is one of your tricks, miko."

"Come on, Sesshoumaru, use your senses!" Inuyasha spat. "The pup's scent is a mixture of yours and Kagome's. And besides, Kagome isn't capable of any such trick. Hell, she can barely even create spiritual barriers to protect herself!"

His sarcasm and cynical tone was not lost to Kagome. Kagome felt her eyes tear up, "Inuyasha..." She whispered.

The hanyou took a moment to glance at her, his eyes filled with a conflicting mixture of betrayal, anger, sadness, and defeat. Tired of the intense atmosphere, he sped out of the hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. When the hanyou didn't come back, she buried her head in her hands and broke in tears. Sango moved over and enveloped Kagome in a comforting hug.

The emotional scene only served to further irritate the taiyoukai's already irate mood. '_Humans and their troubling emotions._ _How despicable.' _

Miroku bowed his head before the taiyoukai. "It's getting late, Sesshoumaru-sama. I know that this hut lacks the luxury you are accustomed to, but perhaps you may want to stay for the night?"

"Do not trouble yourself, human, this Sesshoumaru shall stay in the forest for the night."

"As you wish, my lord."

x

* * *

x 

While the other occupants of the hut slept peacefully, Kagome tossed back and forth on her makeshift bed. She turned around for the umpteenth time that night to face Kyosuke. At the sight of the inuhanyou's innocent face, she couldn't help but smile. '_He is such a sweet kid. Thank goodness he did not take after his father. Sesshoumaru is such a jackass.' _Her thoughts turned cynical. '_I bet he raped me. That's the only way I can see myself having a child with that youkai.' _She looked at the night sky outside. '_Inuyasha... He's still out there somewhere.' _Abandoning thoughts of any sleep, Kagome sat up and tiptoed outside the hut. '_I have to find him. He has to understand that it's not my fault Kyosuke's here.' _

It was chilly that night as autumn winds bit into Kagome's clothes, causing her to rub her arms and hunch over to help conserve body heat. "D-dam-dammit, Inuyasha! Where are you!" She yelled into the night as she approached the forest. Her teeth were chattering like crazy. '_He can be anywhere out there! How can I reach him?' _A sudden idea struck Kagome. Picking up a stick, she rubbed its end on her left arm until the scratch was deep enough to draw blood. Seconds later, she heard a snapping of twigs as Inuyasha approached her.

"Stupid woman, I can't even leave you alone for a few hours until you hurt yourself. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I did it on purpose. How else was I supposed to find you?" Kagome blushed when Inuyasha came up to her and began licking the wound on her arm. "Um...Inuyasha..."

"You'd better put on one of those bandage things you've got. What am I going to do if you get an infection?" He wouldn't look at her in the eye and began to fidget in obvious irritation.

"Inuyasha look at me."

"Keh!" He complied and looked at her. "So what do you want?"

Kagome took a step closer to him and began earnestly. "Listen, about Kyosuke..."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Don't call him an 'it!'"

Her retaliation shocked Inuyasha and he took a step back in defense. "Oh, I see! So let me guess, now you're falling for Sesshoumaru too?"

Kagome growled and clutched her head in frustration. "Just listen to me! Obviously Sesshoumaru is his father."

"I knew that already, Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome sighed, defeated. "And that means I must stay with him."

"What? The hell you are, Kagome!"

"What else can I do, Inuyasha? How can I separate Kyosuke from his father? What kind of mother would that make me?"

"Fine, go! Dammit, Kagome, and to think that I was about to tell you that I—" He stopped mid-sentence and gulped at his slip.

"That you, what!" Kagome began to feel her heart pound faster although she was unsure why.

"Forget it!" The hanyou yelled and turned around, ready to run back into the forest.

Kagome stopped him and grabbed his arm. "Inuyasha, I have no control over this! Don't you see I'm just as confused and frustrated as you are? I just found out I'm a mother for goodness's sake!"

The hanyou stopped and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He slowly turned around to face Kagome. "I know. I'm just...I thought I sorted out a lot of things about our future and then this just came out of nowhere and screwed things up."

Kagome smiled sadly. He looked so tired and lost. "Don't worry. I'm still going to help you guys find the shards and defeat Naraku."

"It's not that Kagome."

She remembered where he was that afternoon. "Look, Inuyasha, I'm sure Kikyou won't mind waiting for you a little bit longer." It hurt her to say it, but she had to try to come to terms that she was just not meant to be with Inuyasha. Kyosuke was living proof of that.

"No! This is not about her either...well, it is—but not in the way you're thinking!"

"Well then what are you so upset about?" Kagome didn't know what else to say. She was surprised when Inuyasha came up to her and held her arms.

His cheeks were burning like the setting sun. Not for the first time that night, Inuyasha was grateful that Kagome couldn't see that well in the dark. "I don't care about the shards or Kikyou, Kagome. In fact, I haven't really cared for them in a long time. It's you..."

She was still confused. "What about me?"

Inuyasha murmured an expletive under his breath and brought his lips down to hers.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. '_Oh my God!'_ He was actually kissing her! Not Kikyou, but her! Thoughts of the events of the past two days left her mind as she shyly kissed him back.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around her but reluctantly separated for air. He sighed and leaned his head against Kagome's. "I love you, Kagome. That's why I was talking to Kikyou today. I told her that I wanted to spend my life with you."

Kagome leaned her head against his chest as tears started to fall. Whether they were tears of joy or sadness, she wasn't sure. "I love you too, Inuyasha...But with Kyosuke, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do anymore." '_I don't know how I'm supposed to feel anymore.' _

A cold voice interrupted their moment. "If you two are quite finished, your display of emotion is utterly disgusting." Sesshoumaru stepped into the clearing.

Kagome quickly separated from Inuyasha as if he were on fire. "Se-sesshoumaru!"

"Keh, asshole. What the hell are you doing here?"

The taiyoukai glared at his younger brother. "I was trying to get some rest. Unfortunately, your forest is filled with your incessant talking." He turned to Kagome. "I wish to speak with the miko."

"Anything you have to say to Kagome, you could say in front of me!"

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha gently. "What is it?"

"I wish to bring the hanyou-child to the Western Lands with me."

"What? No, you're not taking him away!"

A piercing glare quieted her. "I have to find out if he is truly my heir. There is no other way, I must confirm this."

"Alright, if that's the only way for you to come to terms with your fatherhood."

"I do not tolerate such disrespect, wench. If you were not the probable mother of my pup, I would behead you this instant. The hanyou-child and I shall depart in the morning. You will stay here with my half-brother until I require your presence."

"What! No! You are NOT leaving me BEHIND!"

"Quiet wench!"

Kagome stomped up to him and poked him squarely in the chest. "NO! I'm coming with you! If you take Kyosuke, then I have to come too!"

The taiyoukai glared down at her. "Fine then, if you are so determined. Prepare to leave in the morning." He turned around and left.

x

x

* * *

x 

Well, another chapter typed and done. Thanks for all those who reviewed! And if you didn't review, well then I hope you eventually do but nevertheless I'm glad you're enjoying my fic.

And since I can't see the rule itself, I decided to respond to my reviewers. Apart from updating, it's my way of showing that I care about their reviews.

**RelenaDorlinyuy1: **Wow, my first review! Well I'm glad you liked it, hope you found this fic again.

**JonniBelindaandInuyasha: **I do have to agree, I pretty much planned out the entire outline of the story. Now all I'll have to do is actually write the individual chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

**1kenshinlover: **Yes, poor Kagome. Thankfully, she didn't have a concussion. Ah, the wonderful uses of tatami mats.

**Caliko: **Yes! Glad you're hooked. That's one of the main goals of every author, right?

**Rara** **white wolf: **Updated! I'm happy you found this story again. But yes, I finally updated. Hopefully it won't take me as long in the future. Thanks for putting it on your fav list!

**veithunnie: **Thanks for your faith in me! I just hope my writing can live up to your expectations.

**Anon E. Mus: **I hope you found this update. Hopefully you didn't die. I'd hate to be responsible for a death.

**PhoenixGuardianEmaku: **Here's Kagome alive and well. She took things fairly well enough.

**flying** **jade: **Yes, you saw Sesshoumaru this chapter! There's even more of him in the next chapter.

**Sesshoumaru's miko: **I agree. I find using a child more interesting. Their innocence and uncanny abilities to notice things adults don't really adds spice to a fic.

**Sesshylovr07: **It is! Despite what Kagome said this chapter, it is! (Psst... read the complete summary at the beginning of the chapter.) You'll find out later that Kagome's feelings will become really conflicted.

**CultKagome** **and Sesshomaru: **I'm happy to see that a fellow Single-Sparker-er is here. I'm glad you found this fic (unless you got my email?). I really miss Single Spark. I hope it gets up and running really soon.

**aninaig: **Updated! Glad you like it.

**BlackCrescentMoon: **Yes! There was another chapter, lol.

**Jackia: **Are you the same jackia on A Single Spark?

**atl-babygurl: **Well here it is )

**BrieZee: **Wow, such a bold comment, lol. Well I'm glad mine's better P

**vik: **Yes, I must say I love Kyosuke too. I'm glad you guys are warming up to him. Hopefully you'll learn to love him as the story progresses. I feel sorry for the little guy, he's really confused right now.

**Fluffy-sama's lil girl: **Glad you love it! How was this chapter?

**xXShadowAssasinXx: **Lol! Here's your update!

**Mizukagamichan: **Shippou is such a cute little fox dude, isn't he? I can practically hear him saying that in the anime.

**Frankie: **Glad you liked it, Frankie. Hope you liked this chapter just as much, if not more!

Another round of thanks to those who put this story on their fav list and thanks especially to **BlackCrescentMoon** for putting me on her favorite authors list.

x

* * *

x 

Chapter 2 Preview:

_-"There is no mistake, my lord. Kyosuke-sama truly is your son."-_

_-Kagome gasped. The inuyoukai was so beautiful. "Are you Sesshoumaru's mate?"-_

_-"My name is Toujirou. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-sama." _

_-A mischievous smirk adorned her face. Things are definitely going to be interesting. But  
perhaps the two needed a push in the right direction.-_

Don't worry, things are definitely going to be lighter for a while! I can't have too much angst.

x

* * *

Review, please! 

x

x

x


End file.
